


Umbrella Academy SCP style

by FandomRopes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/M, He's still a dong, I thought this idea would be interesting, Klaus is a flirt, M/M, Might include a few more story oriented chapters, Mostly written in the style of interviews, Reginald is a scientist, The siblings are SCPs, This got weird fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: The Hargreaves siblings are SCPs being contained and observed. These are mostly interviews with their designated scientists or short stories pertaining to their world.





	1. Luther

SCP-***  
“Luther”  
Object Class: Safe

*Tape Begins* Interview 7 Doctor Reginald Hargreaves conducting. Good evening Number One. Today we will just do another interview.

Luther: Evening doctor. I understand.

Dr. Hargreaves: Good! Now then, your ability is “super strength” correct?

Luther: Right.

Dr. Hargreaves: We have tested your ability and determined its maximum limits. Which are considerable.

Luther: Thanks you sir. That’s right.

Dr. Hargreaves: As considerable as your physical prowess is, it is lacking in practicality. Your so called “siblings” have far more useful abilities, yet you are dubbed their leader. Why is that?

Luther: Uh, because I’m Number One?

Dr. Hargreaves: Do not answer a question with another question, Number One. You say you are the leader because you are Number One. Do you have any why you were given the title of Number One?

Luther: Because I have the qualities of a leader.

Dr. Hargreaves: Such as?

Luther: Loyalty. Honesty. I put the members of this family and their safety first no matter what.

Dr. Hargreaves: Excellent answer. However I must ask, if you put your “family’s” well beings first then why have allowed Number Four to spiral into illegal and mind altering substances as he has?

Luther: I’ve done everything I can to help Klaus, just short of locking him up. I’ve decided he’s an adult and can put what he wants in his body.

Dr. Hargreaves: Perhaps you should consider locking him up until this obsession subsides.

Luther: If I lock him up, he will only resent me and most of the others. Which would cause a rift in the team and effect the way we work on missions.

Dr. Hargreaves: And how can you be sure of this?

Luther: I tried it once with one of the others. It just made things worse. It broke whatever trust we had as a team. I won't make that mistake again.

\-----End of Recording-----


	2. Diego

SCP-***

“Diego”

Object Class- Safe

 

*Tape Begins* First interview, Doctor Patch conducting. Please state your name.

Diego: Which one?

Dr. Patch: Any names you go by, start with what you prefer.

Diego: I prefer Diego, but my dad named me Number Two.

Dr. Patch: I’m detecting resentment in your voice.

Diego: It’s for my father. Adoptive father. The man was a monster, naming us all after numbers based on our usefulness.

Dr. Patch: Sounds like a difficult man. Did he call you Two your whole life?

Diego: Right up until the old bastard died.

Dr. Patch: Any idea how he numbered you?

Diego: It was based on our usefulness in a fight to save the world. At first we believed that. With Luther being one, we thought he was most likely the hero. As it turns out, it’s backwards. One is least useful, while seven is the most.

Dr. Patch: Which way do you prefer to look at it?

Diego: I prefer the truth!

Dr. Patch: I highly doubt a man like you prefers to be looked at as next to useless.

Diego: A man like me?

Dr. Patch: You obviously work very hard, and I’ve seen the tapes of your abilities. You saved several people and families as a vigilante. Is it possible you wear the mask as an attempt to prove to your father he was wrong? That you deserved the top spot all these years?

Diego: I’m not sure I like these interviews anymore.

Dr. Patch: Noted

Diego: *sighs* At least your soft on the eyes.

Dr. Patch: and on that note we can end the interview here.

Diego: Sounds good to me.

Dr. Patch: Have a good rest of the evening Diego.

Diego: You too, Patch.

\------End Of Recording-----


	3. Allison

SCP-***

“Allison”

Object Class: Euclid

 

*Tape Begins* Interview 4, Doctor Grace Hargreaves conducting. Good morning Allison.

Allison: Good morning, Grace.

Dr. G. Hargreaves: I must ask you a few questions. Is that alright?

Allison: Yeah, that's fine.

Dr. G. Hargreaves: What do you remember about your life before coming to the foundation?

Allison: I don't remember much. I know we all checked ourselves in voluntarily. I remember growing up with the others. But I can't remember anything else.

Dr. G. Hargreaves:*Takes notes* And have you eaten today?

Allison: Yes? 

Dr. G. Hargreaves: Good, a growing girl needs her breakfast. Now then, what can you tell me about your siblings?

Allison: um. Luther is a big lovable lug. He's big, but still soft at heart. Loves protecting people. Diego is the same but prickly about it. 

Dr. G. Hargreaves: They both sound like darlings. 

Allison: As if. 

Dr. G. Hargreaves: Please continue.

Allison: Klaus is… he's odd and had a stint with drugs but he is most likely to give a hug when you cry. Five… Five thinks he's better than us. Calls us idiots all the time, but if anyone is in trouble he's first to be there. And Ben, he's quiet. Loves books. 

Dr. G. Hargreaves: Does he have any particular favorites?

Allison: Not really, but he loves fiction. I remember when we were kids Ben would read Vanya and Klaus to sleep, they always had nightmares for some reason. Klaus told me Ben has a soothing voice and presence. 

Dr. G. Hargreaves: I'm sure he does if you speak so fondly of him. 

Allison: Yeah. Ben has always had a big heart.

Dr. G. Hargreaves: That's excellent. Can you tell me about Vanya?

Allison: She is very soft spoken. She's been pushed around by our dad most of her life. And I hate to admit, but we aren't always the good siblings we should have been. I think, I remember… something.

Dr. G. Hargreaves: Take your time.

Allison: *sighs* Nope. It's gone. Can we end the interview?

Dr. G. Hargreaves: Oh. Of course. Good day, Allison.

Allison: Have a good day, Grace.


	4. The Klaus Issue

Dave walks across another metal catwalk. He swipes his name badge to open an airlock door. He walks into a large white office and approaches the two men on either side of the desk.

“Evening, Dr. Katz. Thank you for coming so timely.”

“Of course Director. May I ask what this is about?” Dave Katz stands on the opposite side of a desk from the director of the site. Beside Dave in a chair is Dr. R. Hargreaves, looking incredibly bothered.

“This is about SCP-***. He has begun to backtrack in progress, making his anomalous properties harder to study.” The director looked to Dr. Hargreaves. “So we have decided to make a change.”

“The boy just needs a firmer hand! He cannot be allowed to continue letting his fear control him.” Dr. Hargreaves voice quavers with outrage.

The Director steps closer and speaks firmly. “Dr. Hargreaves, with all respect, your methods seem to have very opposite effects from what you are trying to accomplish. This is not the first time we have had this conversation. Your methods are breaking him, not allowing him to build. It is for that reason, I'm assigning SCP-*** a more gentle scientist. Dr. Katz, please, take the folder on the desk.” Dave fingers the folder closer until it's in his hand. “You will be in charge of SCP-***, this entails conducting interviews, experiments, and collecting all data associated with your charge.”

At this point Dr. Hargreaves leaves the office in a huff and Dave begins looking over the file. “So, I can start with an interview him tomorrow.”

Director Pogo nodded. “That would be an excellent place to start, and Dave, remember Klaus needs an affectionate hand. Someone who can support him no matter his mistakes or failures.” Dave gave a gentle smile and nodded in understanding. “Then you are dismissed to other activities.”

Dave left the office, still looking over the file. He was taken most, by the picture attached to the paper about his anomalous properties. Beautiful eyes the color of spring leaves stared back at him. White teeth set in between plush pink lips formed into a coy smile entranced him. Dave looked up, realizing he was in one of the medical wings and stopped.

There in front of him was the lovely man from his file. He looked back down for a moment. The word Keter caught his attention and he looked back up. “Hey.” He said gaining attention.

“Hey.” Klaus responded back. That was his name, in the file and what Director Pogo called him. Klaus.

“My name is Dave Katz. May I ask why you're here?” He asked gently.

“I'm Klaus. I just got a little lost.” He smiled and Dave felt his heart melt.

“Will you allow me to show you back?” Dave asked. Klaus nodded cheerfully and moved to stand beside him. Dave figured that was proof enough he'd follow and began walking. So when a hand wrapped around his bicep and a head of dark curls rested on his shoulder Dave stopped. It was merely a pause before he decided to roll with what was happening and walked on with Klaus attached to his arm.

“So handsome, do I have to go back to my cell? Or could I persuade you to go on a date?” Klaus was breathing on his shoulder with every word and he had to suppress a shiver.

“You do have to go back to your cell.” Dave answered him. Klaus pouted.

“It would be a shame not to see more of you, maybe I should get lost more…”

Dave laughed. He felt his face get warm with embarrassment. “There won't be a need for that. I'm your new designated scientist, you'll get to see me everyday.” Klaus squeezed his arm and nuzzled his shoulder.

“Oh perfect! That old bastard was starting to drive me nuts! I'd much rather have a big strong gentleman like you than that old battle ax any day!” Dave’s face got even redder with blush but he merely continued onward in his escort mission to get Klaus back to his cell. He allowed Klaus to hold his arm all the way back to his cell. Which may have been a mistake. As soon as they entered the wing where Klaus and his “family” were contained Klaus began telling each member they passed about his handsome new scientist. Dave didn't know how to interpret the way his heart flopped but he figured regardless of context meeting the family was always a good step.


	5. Klaus

SCP-***

“Klaus”

Object Class: Keter

Please note: While this SCP is not especially dangerous, it is highly unpredictable and escapes containment often

*Tape begins* Interview 1, Doctor Katz conducting. Hello SCP-***, how are you today?

Klaus: Hey Doc, I’m good today. How are you Sun-drop?

Doctor Katz: I’m well. You seem to be chipper today. Any reason?

Klaus: I feel I should be chipper when I get a new cute scientist assigned to me. That and the f**king ghosts are quiet right now.

Doctor Katz: I’m flattered. When was the last time the ghosts spoke with you?

Klaus: Maybe a few days ago? Who cares? They just scream, and scream, and scream, and scream… I don't wanna talk about them. Let’s talk about you and how great those khakis look on you.

Doctor Katz: Again you flatter me, but this interview is about you. Can you tell me about what you remember from before you came here?

Klaus: Not much to tell. I don’t remember much, I was really, really high. I got mixed up with some really crappy friends, started taking lots of things, and eventually my family stepped in. Brought me to this lovely place with them.

Doctor Katz: *writes down answers* I see. Is that why you escape your containment and go to the medical wing?

Klaus: That’s a lofty allegation there handsome.

Doctor Katz: I found you there yesterday. You aren't in trouble, I’m just curious.

Klaus: Yeah. Withdraws suck. But, your handsome face makes me feel a whole lot better. We should do this more often. I like this talking thing more than the whole experimenting with ghosts thing.

Doctor Katz: *writing* I will let the other scientists know that. Now, can you tell me about your “family”

Klaus: Oh yeah! Where should I start? Monkey Man? The old man?

Doctor Katz: Start with SCP-***

Klaus: Oh yes, our fearless leader! Luther has this idea in his tiny head, that he is responsible for us all. It’s pretty annoying. ‘Klaus, don’t take those pills.’ Constantly riding my ass and telling me how disappointing I am

Doctor Katz: Sounds like he cares, but doesn’t know how to say it.

Klaus: *sigh* maybe. Still though. Can we take a break from all this? Maybe go out on the town? *SCP-*** winks and Doctor Katz hides his smile*

Doctor Katz: Well, we could take a break

\-----------End of recording---------


	6. Five

SCP-***

“Number Five”

Object Class: Keter

*tape begins* Interview 6 Doctor Dolores conducting. Please state your name.

Five: Number Five

Dr. Dolores: Good day, Number Five. How have you been?

Five: I’ve been well mostly. Other than being surrounded by idiots.

Dr. Dolores: You mean your siblings?

Five: I mean everyone.

Dr. Dolores: Understandable. Do you not like it here?

Five: It’s better than the apocalypse. Foods plentiful, my siblings are alive, and books are given pretty freely.

Dr. Dolores: The apocalypse?

Five: Yeah the end of times. It was supposed to happen, but my siblings and I stopped it. Hence why The Handler is so angry and keeps coming to my cell.

Dr. Dolores: How did you prevent it?

Five: See, this is why I like you. You don't ask the pointless questions. I brought my siblings back in time so we could “fix” what caused it. Turned out it was my own sister. My favorite sister. We excluded her our whole lives because we thought she wasn't like us, thought she was normal. Turns out she’s stronger than us all, and our adoptive father hid her abilities even from her.

Dr. Dolores: What will you all do now?

Five: Not sure. Staying forty five years in the remains of a burned away world has given me a lot of skills. And learning to be assassin has given me more. None of which are great for my current situation.

Dr. Dolores: Perhaps you could find a hobby, like writing or knitting. For now however I believe we can conclude our interview here.

Five: Sounds good. I’ll see you next time Dolores.

Dr. Dolores: Good evening Number Five

\-----End of Recording-----


	7. Ben

SCP-***

“Benjamin”

Object Class: Keter

*tape starts* Interview 2, Doctor Reginald Hargreaves conducting. Good evening Number Six.

Ben: Good evening sir.

Dr. Hargreaves: Today we will be doing a simple interview about your abilities. Please state your ability.

Ben: I have tentacles that come out of my stomach.

Dr. Hargreaves: *makes a note* And how often do you use this ability?

Ben: Rarely.

Dr. Hargreaves: Elaborate as to why you “rarely” use this ability.

Ben: I can't control them and they hurt anyone around. I hate hurting people.

Dr. Hargreaves: *speaks as he taking notes* So you fear your power. Would you fear to use this ability should someone deserve to be harmed? Someone who was threatening your family?

Ben: I would use it, to defend my family, but I still dislike harming others.

Dr. Hargreaves: Your preference matters not. Why do dislike harming those who would harm others?

Ben: I just can’t see how it’s fair for me to judge their life based on one instance I can see out of their whole life that I don't see.

Dr. Hargreaves: *Takes more notes* Yet you would still use your powers on them should that person be threatening your “family.” What gives you the right to judge that your “family's’” lives are worth more than theirs? Simply because you believe you know them better than the attacker? Perhaps, Number Six, you should consider that your weakness does not stem from a place of righteousness and merely your fear of not being in control.

Ben: It’s not weakness.

Dr. Hargreaves: Of course it is! You were born with a fantastic ability that could be used to help the many at the sacrifice of the few who cause innocents harm, and yet you refuse to use it based on some fantasy of self acuity? It seems much more likely you allow your fear to control you. We will end our session here. Tomorrow you will go in for more testing on where these “Tentacles” come from. Good day Number Six

Ben: My name is Ben.

\-----End of Recording-----


End file.
